The invention relates to a machine for the cleaning of bottles or the like.
Such a machine is already known from German Patent No. 2844126, in which two portions of an endless conveyor are disposed at the same level in spaced side-by-side relationship with transverse movement in opposite directions. The two portions have in each case different base surfaces, and each winding of the endless conveyor is provided with a housing of its own. This construction is extremely space-consuming and expensive.
The invention is based on the object of substantially reducing the space requirements and the constructional expenditure without impairment to the treatment line in a machine for cleaning bottles or the like.